


Ferris Wheel

by puffythepig



Series: Femslashfeb2018 [7]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Lilo & Stitch (2002), Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Lilo finds herself with a crush on her best friend, Boo. Nani suggests she try taking the other girl on a date, and while she is nervous, she takes her sister's advice.





	Ferris Wheel

Lilo wasn't sure why, but Boo just seemed to understand her. The eleven year old ponytailed girl was brave and imaginative, and the two would talk for hours about monsters, aliens, and everything of the sort.

Now, the Hawaiian couldn't explain she was feeling for her closest friend, but it was something more than friendship. It was something warm and fuzzy that entered her stomach when she was around her, and something that made her cheeks heat up when the other laughed at her jokes.

When she explained the feeling to Nani one afternoon, her sister laughed. "It sounds like you have a crush. Why don't you ask her out? The carnival is in town next week, try that."

And she did. As the two girls lay under the stars like they did so often and rambled about their worlds, Lilo leaned over and propped her head up, staring at the other.

Curious, Boo set up slightly. "Is something wrong? You look nervous."

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" Lilo blurted out, covering her mouth the moment she did. 

Boo just laughed. "Sure!"'

As the event neared in the day, Lilo slapped on makeup, trying to copy a video on the Internet and hoping she got it right. When she looked in the mirror her confidence plummeted and she bit her lip. 

No matter what she did, she wasn't going to be ready for this. She was nearly ready to call the date off, even though she wanted it, when a knock on the door traveled through her ears. Raiding down, Lilo opened it and am stared at her friend, her eyes twinkling at the other.

"Come on, let's go!" Boo encouraged, looping her arms with the other.

Nani saw the two and laughed, helping them into her car. 

Stitch followed the two in, as he was going to be the duo's chaperone while Nani walled around with her own girlfriend.

When they arrived, Boo immediately pulled the other over to a spinning ride, and than another afterwards. Soon the two had ridden every ride they were tall enough for, except for the ferries wheel, and on every ride, Lilo felt embarrassed.

She felt shy and nervous and almost sick, but not enough to do anything. The entire time she had kept basically silent, but luckily, Boo showed no sign of knowing. 

As the two were strapped into their seats, with Sttich sitting by the operate and staring up curiously, Lilo began to feel even more distraught. She wanted to cry in nervousness, but she bit her lip and looked away instead. 

As people started to get off at the bottom, the two girls got stranded at the top.

Suddenly, a hand landed on hers and shocked her vision over to her companion.  
"Hey...is something wrong? You've been really quiet today...are you mad at me?"

Lilo immediately gasped and shook her head at that. "Of course not! I just...I feel really nervous."

Confused, Boo gently turned her head. "Why?"

"Well, you're my best friend, but all of a sudden I get these weird feelings for you, and I don't know what they mean! I just...don't want things to change....but I do..." The little girl sighed. "I'm sorry, I know that doesn't make any sense."

Boo shrugged. "Nothing has to change between us in some ways. We can just be friends who hold each others hands."

Lilo loosened a bit. "Really? But that's not how it works on tv."

Giggling, Boo shook her head. "Since when do we follow what's on TV? We have aliens and monsters living around us when no one else does! We don't have to do what the TV tells us to." Softening, Boo reached out and gently grabbed Lilo's hand. "I like you a lot, Lilo, and I promise we will find a way to fit this into our lives. Like we always do."

Sighing in relief, Lilo almost didn't notice as the ride jolted and started to move again, letting the two off at the bottom.

When they got off, Stitch, who had seemed worried about Lilo the entire time, started to excitedly run towards her at the sight if her large smile. He hugged Lilo before turning around and running off energetically to one of the rides.

The two girls glanced at each other and laughed, chasing after the strange blue alien, their hands intertwined, knowing everything would work out in the end.


End file.
